Bez garnituru
by euphoria814
Summary: W zasadzie to PWP z lekkim nakreśleniem fabuły.


**tytuł: Bez garnituru**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Suits: W garniturach**  
 **pairing: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter**  
 **rating: +18**  
 **beta: brak**  
 **długość: dwuczęściówka**  
 **opis: nowy fandom... chyba pierwszy polski fick :)**  
 **ostrzeżenia: +18 mówi wszystko**

* * *

Kancelaria Pearson Hardman na Manhattanie nigdy nie wydawała mu się tak głośna jak tego dnia. Chociaż był wczesny ranek, panował już niemały ruch. Louis rozmawiał z Jessicą w jej gabinecie, Donna podała mu dwa kubki kawy, a Rachel przeglądała sterty dokumentów jednocześnie rozmawiając przez telefon.

Tylko Harvey wydawał się dziwnie odprężony, gdy odbierał od niego aromatyczny napój.

\- Nie spóźniłeś się – zauważył Specter z lekkim uśmiechem.

Mike zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego pytająco, siadając na kanapie i kładąc obok stertę dokumentów.

\- Przyszedłem tak jak wczoraj.

\- Punktualność to rzecz względna tutaj – wyjaśnił wciąż odprężony Harvey.

\- Myślisz, że Einstein miałby coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia?

Mężczyzna roześmiał się lekko i przestał kołysać się na obitym skórą fotelu. Obcasy jego eleganckich butów stuknęły głośno o podłogę, gdy wstał i zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie.

\- Pamiętasz co powiedział kiedyś Bruce Ackerman*? – spytał.

\- Że Blair był ostatnim gigantem polityki?** - zaryzykował Mike, nie wiedząc do czego zmierza Harvey.

\- Nie, nie. Chodzi mi o to, że Ameryka nie ma pomysłu na zmianę**

Mike wzruszył ramionami, a Specter spojrzał na niego zamyślonym wzrokiem.

\- Przeczytałeś statut firmy?

Ross skinął twierdząco głową, wyjmując odpowiednie strony ze stosu przyniesionego przez siebie. Harvey sięgnął po papiery, jednocześnie pozwalając palcom prześlizgnąć się po ręce Mike'a, jakby od niechcenia. Zanim mężczyzna zareagował, Specter siedział w powrotem przy biurku, przy kawie czytając jego notatki.

ooo

To chyba właśnie wtedy się zaczęło, choć na dobrą sprawę Mike nie pamiętał dokładnie. Harvey zaczął częściej wciągać go w dyskusje i nawet pozwolił mu raz zasiąść przy stole dla dorosłych, gdy odbił klienta Louisowi.

Ta nagła uwaga szefa jednak coraz bardziej niepokoiła go. Skłamałby przed samym sobą, gdyby stwierdził, że nie widzi jak atrakcyjnym mężczyzną jest Harvey, ale obaj zbyt się różnili, by kiedykolwiek brał pod uwagę inną możliwość niż przynoszącą obopólne korzyści współpracę na gruncie zawodowym. Wyczucie Spectera i jego pewność siebie, wraz z fotograficzną pamięcią i zmysłem obserwacji Mike'a pozwalało im lawirować pomiędzy przepisami prawa i na sali sądowej.

Harvey jednak nigdy do tej pory nie powiedział wprost, że jest zadowolony z jego pracy. Nigdy nie uścisnął jego ręki, nie przybił piątki czy coś równie spontanicznego, co było dewizą Mike'a. To były raczej subtelne momenty, gdy płacił rachunek za tradycyjną kolację dla kolegów z pracy, czy odwoził go do domu swoją odjazdową teslą.

Czasami też pozwalał sobie na lekkie muśnięcie jego dłoni, poprawienie krawatu nim weszli na salę sądową. Nic, co mogłoby być odczytane jednoznacznie.

Sam Mike nie miał też za dużo czasu na zastanawianie nad tym wszystkim. Noce spędzał na przygotowywaniu się do pracy, czytając tysiące stron dokumentów i sprawdzaniu statusów organizacji i firm. Często chodził niewyspany, a jego cienie pod oczami pogłębiały się. Vanessa próbowała skłonić go niejednokrotnie do wzięcia urlopu, ale po tym jak pokłócił się z Trevorem ich kontakt się urwał i ponownie został sam.

Wszystko układało się nawet dobrze przez kilka pierwszych tygodni. Wstawał rano, jadł śniadanie w drodze do pracy, a potem wracał z dokumentami, które przeglądał do późnych godzin porannych. Budził się w garniturze, wymięty i niewypoczęty, ale przygotowany. Donna dała mu nawet klucze do swojej szafy, gdzie mógł trzymać świeże ubranie, w które przebierał się po dotarciu do kancelarii, gdy nie zdążył tego zrobić w domu. Jednak jak każdy doskonały plan, ten też rozsypał się przy sprawie McKernona. Mike pracował wtedy ze statutem, który napisał dwanaście lat wcześniej Harvey szukając najmniejszej luki. Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj są perfekcjonistami, jeśli chodzi o przepisy, więc wydawało się niemal niemożliwe, by znalazł jakiś błąd.

Była czwarta dwadzieścia dwie, gdy przejrzał po raz dziesiąty dwieście trzydzieści dziewięć stron oficjalnego statutu wraz z uchwałami z prawie dziesięciu lat. Powieki napuchły mu tak bardzo, że nawet nie wiedział dokładnie, kiedy się zamknęły, a on zapadł w pierwszy od trzydziestu sześciu godzin sen.

Obudziło go natarczywe pukanie do drzwi i głos, który poznałby zawsze i wszędzie.

\- Otwieraj! – krzyczał po drugiej stronie Harvey Specter.

Mike szybko otworzył oczy i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Znalazł rozwiązanie! Jednak sukces zbladł przy kolejnym przekleństwie zza drzwi. Jak najprędzej mógł doprowadził się do jako takiego stanu i przekręcił zamek, wpuszczając rozwścieczonego mężczyznę do środka.

Specter zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał na sterty dokumentów przykrywających niewielki stolik. Pognieciona marynarka na leżąca na kanapie i buty położone kilka centymetrów od mebla mówiły więcej niż cokolwiek.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan – mruknął Mike, czerwieniąc się odrobinę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jaki rozgardiasz panuje w pokoju.

Pod ścianą stały co prawda równe, ale wysokie słupki pudełek po pizzy, a na parapecie jedynego okna można było naliczyć przynajmniej sześć kubków po kawie.

\- Tu spałeś? – spytał zaskoczony Harvey, wciągając powietrze do płuc.

Co dziś dziwnego pojawiło się w jego wzroku, ale nim Mike zdążył to określić, zastąpiła to niezachwiana pewność.

\- Jesteśmy spóźnieni. Przebieraj się migiem i lepiej, żebyś miał rozwiązanie, bo za piętnaście minut stajemy przed Zarządem.

Ross chwycił ulubioną brązową torbę i zapakował do niej wcześniej sporządzone notatki. Chwilę potem stał już przebrany w czyste ubrania, choć nieogolony. Specter przeczesał dłonią jego zmierzwione włosy i mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

\- Idziemy – zakomenderował.

ooo

Minęły kolejne dwa dni. Sprawa McKernona jakoś się wyprostowała, a ubóstwiane przez Harveya silniki zostały uratowane. Mike wykorzystał ten czas, by nadrobić godziny snu oraz ogarnąć mieszkanie na tyle, by następnym razem nie wstydzić się, gdy Specter przypadkiem postanowi wyciągnąć go z łóżka, bo spóźnił się do pracy. Z dwojga złego wolałby już, żeby Harvey wysłał po niego Rachel.

Starszy od niego prawnik był nienaganny zarówno w swoim zachowaniu jak i stroju. Skrojony na miarę garnitur zawsze uzupełniała doskonale dobrana koszula, do niej zaś krawat i przeważnie nierzucające się w oczy spinki do mankietów. Był perfekcjonistą w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wiecznie punktualny, a wręcz przed czasem. Dokładny, poukładany i niemal pedantyczny.

Mike początkowo dziwił się, że wybrał do współpracy akurat jego. Stanowili idealne przeciwieństwo. Jego tendencje do nieprzemyślanych decyzji i niekonsekwencji niejednokrotnie zaburzyły już plany Harveya. Tendencje do pakowania się w kłopoty i skrajna niedojrzałość komplikowały tak bardzo niezawiłe z początku sprawy, że tylko łut szczęścia pozwalał im wychodzić z tego bez szwanku.

Jednak Specter wciąż zachowywał się w stosunku do niego w ten sam sposób niezależnie od tego co się działo. Czy jego działania przynosiły pozytywne efekty, czy wręcz przeciwnie.  
Kiedy więc Harvey poprosił go, by został chwilę dłużej w jego gabinecie na dość poważną rozmowę, Mike doszedł do wniosku, że przyszedł kres jego świeżo rozwijającej się kariery.

\- Znalazłem ci mieszkanie – oświadczył mu mężczyzna. – Dzisiaj się tam przeprowadzisz. Masz kategorycznie zbyt daleko do pracy – ciągnął tonem nieprzyjmującym sprzeciwu.

Mike zamrugał zaskoczony i pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie? – spytał Harvey z lekkim uśmiechem.

Miał kategorycznie zbyt wąskie usta, ale gdy wyginały się w ten jedyny w swoim rodzaju grymas, wyglądał czarująco. Jego oczy zdawały się wtedy błyszczeć.

\- To ten wieżowiec, który widać z okien mojego biura – poinformował go bezczelnie i wskazał na budynek końcówką pióra. – Przeniesiesz się tam dzisiaj, a jutro weźmiesz do południa urlop, żeby poukładać swoje rzeczy.

\- Skąd pewność, że faktycznie się przeprowadzę? – zdobył się na pytanie, gdy pierwszy szok minął.

\- Twój wbrew pozorom logiczny umysł musi zgodzić się z moimi argumentami dotyczącymi czasu dojazdu do pracy – odparł celnie Specter.

\- Ta część mojego umysłu, która jest odpowiedzialna za finanse podpowiada mi, że to poroniony pomysł – mruknął, przypominając sobie, że niedługo czekają go urodziny babci.

Harvey nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego mina świadczyła o tym, że wszystko przewidział i doskonale się do tego przygotował.

\- Jak wiesz jestem starszym partnerem – oświadczył mu mężczyzna, obracając się o kilka stopni w jedną to drugą stronę na skórzanym fotelu. – Wyrabiasz nadgodziny i zapewne będziesz je wyrabiał dalej. Pokryją różnice w czynszu – stwierdził gładko. – Jessica zgodziła się ze mną dzisiaj rano w tej kwestii. Musimy odpowiednio nagradzać wyróżniających się pracowników. – Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

Mike zacisnął dłoń w pięść i zmrużył oczy.

\- Moje mieszkanie jest dokładnie w połowie drogi pomiędzy pracą, a domem babci – zdradził cichym głosem. – A ty nie masz prawa ingerować w moje życie prywatne – dodał dwa tony głośniej, czując, że zaraz wybuchnie.

Pewność siebie Harveya działała mu na nerwy. Odkąd tylko zaczęli razem pracować bez możliwości ingerencji w cokolwiek, wykonywał rozkazy starszego od siebie i – musiał przyznać – bardziej doświadczonego mężczyzny. Jednak wszystko miało swoje granice. Kancelaria zaczynała coraz bardziej wdzierać się w inne sfery jego życia, rujnując je doszczętnie. Niepowstrzymywana posuwała się na przód za sobą zostawiając wyłącznie gruzy, a Mike nie chciał poświęcać wszystkiego. W końcu na świecie pozostała mu tylko babcia.

\- Mam dość twojej huśtawki nastrojów – podjął szybko, zanim Harvey zdążył zareagować. – Nie wiem co się z tobą dzieje, ale dłużej tego nie zniosę. Wolę już jak traktujesz mnie z bezwzględną obojętnością. Dalej możesz mnie olewać i nie uczyć, wiesz, że nie odejdę do Louisa – krzyknął. Kątem oka zauważył, że Donna przestała pisać na klawiaturze, a zamiast tego spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

\- Chcę zorganizować ci lepiej czas. To przyniesie korzyści dla wszystkich – odparł Specter.

\- Naciskasz. Pakujesz się swoimi wypastowanymi, błyszczącymi butami w moje życie, o którym nie wiesz nic – odpowiedział mu, czując ponowne fale wzbierającej złości.

Wstał bez słowa i zabrał torbę, wiszącą na oparciu krzesła. Harvey rzucił mu nieokreślone bliżej spojrzenie, gdy Mike odwrócił się na pięcie i podążył w kierunku szklanych drzwi.

\- Dziś wieczorem u mnie o dziewiętnastej – powiedział spokojnie. – Zabierz dokumenty dotyczące transakcji. Pokażę ci jak przygotowuje się umowy…

ooo

Mike stał przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do apartamentu Harveya od piętnastu minut nie mogąc zdecydować się czy zapukać, czy też nie. Teraz cieszył się, że wyszedł wcześniej, bo wciąż nie był spóźniony i miał czas do namysłu.

Kiedy już dojechał do domu i się uspokoił na tyle, żeby nie rozerwać guzików koszuli, zdał sobie sprawę, że Specter mimo wszystko działał w dobrej wierze. To było nawet prawie miłe, że zadał sobie tyle trudu, żeby dopracować kwestie jego przeprowadzki, chociaż Donna też mogła maczać w tym palce. W zasadzie zirytowało Mike'a wyłącznie to, że Harvey ciągle dążył do kontroli absolutnej. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik, każdy plan omówiony i dopracowany do perfekcji, włącznie z planami B, C, D oraz Z. Co najgorsze wymagał też podobnego podejścia od Mike'a. A Ross po prostu taki nie był. Nie wstawał codziennie rano skoro świt i nie kierował się prosto do swojej prywatnej siłowni. Asystentka nie przynosiła mu kawy i rogalików. Nie prasował koszul z dwudniowym wyprzedzeniem i nigdy nie był Panem Doskonałym.

Plan dnia Mike'a zaburzało wszystko; począwszy od nagłych wyskoków Harveya, po kumpla ćpuna i jego eksdziewczynę, która najwyraźniej myślała, że jest uwikłana w jakiś dziwny związek z Rossem. Do tego babcia na drugim końcu miasta i ciągłe udawanie, że skończył Harvard.

To było po prostu za wiele.

Do tego dzisiejsze małe załamanie nerwowe, które mógł przypłacić posadą.

Westchnął spoglądając nerwowo na zegarek. Za dwie siódma. Z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę i zapukał, przeklinając się w myślach.

Harvey otworzył niemal natychmiast, jakby czekał przy drzwiach, co wcale nie zdziwiłoby Mike'a. Specter zawsze był na wszystko przygotowany.

Ross jednak nie był całkiem gotowy na widok, który go przywitał. Harvey nie zrezygnował co prawda z koszuli i eleganckich spodni, ale z powodzeniem można było rzec, że daleki jest od stroju służbowego. Odpięte guziki koszuli odsłaniały kilka centymetrów opalonego ciała, a bose stopy… No cóż. To był stan największego rozebrania, w jakim Mike widział Spectera i zaczynał czuć się nieswojo. Sam wyglądał niemal tak samo jak rano w pracy. W białej koszuli, zapiętej pod samą szyję i raz w życiu prosto zawiązanym krawacie.

\- Wejdź – zaprosił go do środka Harvey.

Mike przestąpił próg niemal natychmiast rejestrując, że spodnie Spectera przyjemnie opinały kształtne pośladki. Prawnik miał wilgotne włosy, więc najwyraźniej niedawno wyszedł spod prysznica, co wcale nie pomagało. Podobnie jak kieliszek czerwonego wina, który trzymał w dłoniach, a z którego pociągnął łyk wprawiając jabłko Adama w ruch.

Cholera.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – spytał Harvey, wyrywając Mike'a z transu.

Ross co prędzej odwrócił wzrok od błyszczących od wina ust szefa, starając się skupić na wystroju wnętrza. Salon, w którym się znajdowali nie miał zbyt wielu mebli. Prawdę powiedziawszy Mike spodziewał się raczej ciężkich ciemnych komód, kilku obrazów znanych malarzy i wielkiego telewizora, który byłby stale włączony na kanale z wiadomościami.  
Prawie nic się nie zgadzało.

Na środku pomieszczenia stał niewielki stolik, tak niski, że wzorem azjatyckim wokół rozłożone były niewielkie poduszki, na których zapewne siadywali goście. Co prawda zaraz za nimi znajdowała się skórzana kanapa, ale nie wyglądała na często używaną, a telewizor był wyłączony i nie zajmował centralnego miejsca na ścianie, które zostało oddane na wieczność ogromnemu regałowi z tomami, których tytuły Mike doskonale znał. Harvey miał w domu największą kolekcję prawniczych książek, jakie Ross widział w całym swoim życiu, a odwiedził mnóstwo bibliotek.

\- Wody – odparł w końcu.

\- Rozgość się – powiedział Specter, kierując się w stronę niewielkiego aneksu kuchennego, oddzielonego ladą od pozostałej części apartamentu. Jego bose stopy na panelach z ciemnego drewna wyglądały niemal erotycznie.

Mike z całych sił starał się wyglądać godnie siadając nisko na poduszkach. Oparł się plecami o kanapę i ułożył stos teczek na niewielkim stoliku. Harvey zjawił się w kilka chwil później z kieliszkiem, dzbankiem i otwartą butelką wina. Nalał Rossowi wody i sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu teczkę, opadając na poduszkę obok i wyciągając nogi na całą długość.

\- Jeśli chodzi o to wcześniej – zawahał się Mike. Nie bardzo wiedział jak zacząć, ale czuł, że powinien przeprosić. Nie potrafił tylko znaleźć dobrej linii obrony, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego jego przyszłej karierze.

Harvey oderwał wzrok od kartek i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem ustalać takich rzeczy bez skontaktowania się z tobą – przyznał powoli Specter, ważąc słowa. – Aczkolwiek wydawało mi się oczywistym, że oszczędzenie czasu, który poświęcasz na dojazdy, opłaci się wszystkim.

Mike westchnął głośniej niż zamierzał. W zasadzie nie spodziewał się innego argumentu, chociaż prawie przeprosiny Harveya zaskoczyły go.

\- Po prostu… - urwał Ross. Nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien dodać.

Harvey spojrzał na niego, czekając ewidentnie na dokończenie wypowiedzi, ale Mike sięgnął po kieliszek i upił kilka łyków wody. W mieszkaniu musiało być ze trzydzieści stopni i marynarka, chociaż teraz rozpięta nie przepuszczała zbyt wiele powietrza.

\- Chcę powiedzieć, że umiem o siebie zadbać – powiedział w końcu.

\- Widziałem twoje mieszkanie – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie Harvey, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Posprzątałem – mruknął pod nosem Ross, czując gorąco na policzkach.

\- Nie wątpię – dodał Specter i ponownie zagłębił się w dokumenty, które Mike zabrał ze sobą z firmy. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś po pracy, więc nie musiałeś ubierać się jak do pracy – zaczął po chwili, kompletnie zaskakując Rossa, nie oderwawszy nawet na chwilę wzroku od czytanego tekstu.

Mike skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale pozostawił uwagę bez komentarza, a Harvey nie kontynuował tematu, zagłębiając się w specyfikacji umowy, którą mieli napisać na poniedziałek.

ooo

Dokładnie w tydzień później umówili się na kolejne spotkanie. Tym razem Harvey zamierzał pokazać mu kilka sztuczek przy tworzeniu statutu organizacji pozarządowych i fundacji. Nauczony doświadczeniem, Mike zrobił dzień wcześniej pranie i pojawił się w wygodnym podkoszulku i dżinsach.

Specter wpuścił go do środka bez zbędnych powitań i ponownie usiedli niemal na podłodze. Harvey najwyraźniej nad czymś pracował, bo na niskim stoliku znajdował się włączony laptop, który prawnik zepchnął bezceremonialnie robiąc więcej miejsca dla dokumentów.  
Butelka wina, która stała obok, była do połowy pusta, a w mieszkaniu rozbrzmiewały ciche dźwięki jazzowej muzyki.

Harvey podwinął rękawy koszuli prawie do łokci, odkrywając umięśnione przedramiona i sięgnął przed siebie, wyciągając ze stosu pierwszą partię przykładowych statutów obecnie działających fundacji. Przy części z nich sam koordynował prace, jak dowiedział się Mike.

\- Kiedy tworzysz statut, nie możesz myśleć o obecnej sytuacji organizacji, ale przede wszystkim o możliwościach, które dają poszczególne podpunkty – zaczął. – Weźmy pod uwagę tę najważniejszą część dotyczącą odwoływania Prezesa Zarządu – ciągnął.

Mike słuchał go przez kilka minut, notując co ciekawsze informacje i sięgając od czasu do czasu po kieliszek z winem. Harvey przyniósł kolejną butelkę, gdy ta pierwsza sięgnęła dna, ale najwyraźniej ilość wypitego alkoholu nie wpływał źle na merytorykę jego wypowiedzi, co Ross zaczął szczerze podziwiać.

Specter w końcu umilkł, chyba wyczerpawszy temat, przynajmniej na tę chwilę. Dokończył swój kieliszek i rzuciwszy na stolik ostatnią teczkę oparł się o stojącą z tyłu kanapę. Chyba czekał na kolejne pytanie Mike'a, ale Rossowi nic sensownego nie przychodziło do głowy, odkąd tylko zobaczył jak mięśnie Harveya napinają się pod koszulą, nawet pod wpływem tak niewielkich ruchów jakie wykonywał sięgając tylko po dokumenty.

\- Co u babci? – spytał w końcu Specter, zaskakując mężczyznę.

\- Dobrze. W porządku. Tak myślę – odparł nieskładnie.

Harvey skinął głową.

ooo

W zasadzie Mike początkowo nie zauważył zmian, które między nimi zaszły. Specter być może odrobinę mniej kpił, chociaż to mógł być wpływ tego, że Ross po prostu pilnował, żeby nie popełniać głupich błędów. Kiedy wyeliminował ze swojego życia wszystkie niestałe czynniki takie jak humory Jenny i nie całkiem zrozumiałe pretensje Trevora, jego życie stało się prostsze.

Harvey zdawał się to zauważać. Coraz częściej jedli razem lunch i Specter przestawiał go oficjalnie jako swojego współpracownika. W końcu mógł przejąć część pomniejszych spraw i nawet Donna nie poprawiała jego krawata w drzwiach biura.

Wszystko zaczynało się układać dopóki nie wkroczył Louis, wypożyczając go do przejrzenia dokumentów prawnych z ostatnich pięciu lat działania podlegającej im firmy motoryzacyjnej. To nie tak, że Mike był niechętny. Każda minuta, gdy mógł pokazać Kyle'owi, że jest od niego lepszy, była warta największych pieniędzy, ale Harvey nie wydawał się zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

Ross zmuszony był do zarwania kilku wieczorów i chociaż Durant nie towarzyszył mu pierwszego dnia, już następnego pojawił się w pustym biurze ze świeżo zamówioną pizzą. Mike obrzucił go podejrzliwym wzrokiem, spodziewając się nawet prób otrucia, do czego wiedział, że Louis jest zdolny, ale Kyle bez słowa ugryzł jeden z kawałków i pchnął opakowanie w jego stronę.

\- Dzięki – mruknął pod nosem.

Dwie godziny później wciąż nic nie mieli, a Mike potrafił powtórzyć każdą linijkę z prawie pięciuset stron.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? Idę właśnie po kawę – powiedział nagle Durant, przerywając wygodną do tej pory ciszę.

Mike prawie zapomniał, że znajdują się w niewielkim archiwum na końcu korytarza. Ochroniarz najwyraźniej nie zaglądał tu zbyt często, bo obchód zakończył się kilka minut temu, a im nikt nie przeszkodził.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odparł, zastanawiając się skąd ta nagła uprzejmość protegowanego Louisa.

Parę minut później Kyle wrócił z parującym kubkiem kawy i butelką wody, którą postawił tuż przed Rossem, co tylko wzmogło jego ciekawość. Coś wisiało w powietrzu i, jeśli Mike'a nie myliło przeczucie, nie mogło być to nic przyjemnego.

\- No dobra, co jest grane? – spytał w końcu, patrząc pytająco z siadającego na krześle.

\- Nie rozumiem – odparł mężczyzna.

Mike zaplótł ręce na piersi i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Najpierw ze mną rywalizujesz, a teraz nagle przynosisz mi pizzę? Pytasz czy chcę kawę? – spytał, unosząc brwi.

Kyle odchrząknął, odstawiając kubek z gorącym napojem.

\- Dowiedziałem się, że gramy w jednej drużynie – zaczął.

\- Pearson & Hardman – zaczął Mike, ale Durant pokręcił głową, po czym spojrzał na Rossa znacząco. – Aaa – dotarło do niego nagle. – Takiej drużynie…

ooo

Kiedy następnego dnia przyszedł do biura i Kyle czekał na niego z kubkiem gorącej kawy, nie pozostało mu nic tylko uśmiechnąć się na jego widok. Bez słowa skierowali się ponownie do archiwum, pozostając tam na resztę dnia. Był kolejny piątek, więc Mike od razu uprzedził, że nie może zostać dłużej, ale na szczęście nie musiał się dodatkowo tłumaczyć Louisowi. Lukę znaleźli tuż po lunchu i przekazali opracowanie szefowi, który nie kłopotał się nawet podziękować za prawie trzy zarwane noce, nie żeby spodziewali się czegoś innego.

Mike dokładnie za dwie siódma zapukał do drzwi apartamentu Spectera i o dziwo musiał przeczekać kilka minut, zanim zaskoczony Harvey mu nie otworzył.

\- Skończyliście? – spytał, wpuszczając go do środka.

\- Tak. W zasadzie, gdyby Kyle od początku pomógł mi w poszukiwaniach to mielibyśmy to na dzisiaj rano – dodał, sadowiąc się na jednej z poduszek.

Dokumenty, które dzisiaj miał ze sobą, dotyczyły rozporządzania akcjami, ale Specter nawet nie rzucił na nie okiem. Zamiast tego stał na środku salonu i o czymś intensywnie myślał.

\- Może gdybyście się obaj bardziej skupili, oszczędzilibyście pełną dobę – sarknął w końcu.

Mike spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, nie po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę, że kompletnie nie rozumie nagłej zmiany nastroju Harveya.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał, doszukując się drugiego dna i chyba to był strzał w dziesiątkę, bo Specter spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Ta firma ma kilka zasad i chociaż nie ma w niej nic na temat związków pomiędzy pracownikami, o ile nie wpływają one na przebieg ich pracy, wolałbym żebyś nie spotykał się z protegowanym Louisa – warknął. – Możesz mnie za to pozwać, jeśli chcesz – dodał, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

Mike przez chwile otwierał i zamykał usta jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, aż w końcu podniósł się z podłogi i skupił na tyle, żeby sformułować ponowne pytanie.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Po biurze krążą plotki o tobie i Kyle'u. Jeśli chcesz przejść do Louisa to… - zaczął, ale Mike przerwał mu.

\- Zwariowałeś?! Kto opowiada takie rzeczy?! Kyle przyniósł pizzę i spędziliśmy kilka godzin nad dokumentami – odparł Ross szybko. – Zresztą co cię to obchodzi? – spytał nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że tłumaczenie się przed Harveyem jest przynajmniej głupie.

Specter zepchnięty do defensywy, zareagował jak zwykle w tej sytuacji - niespodziewanym atakiem.

ooo

Mike był już wielokrotnie całowany w swoim życiu, ale nic nie mogło się równać szorstkim ustom Harveya, które wymagały i domagały się wszystkiego. Naciskały na niego, napierały, zmuszały jego wargi do szerszego otwarcia się, a gdy Ross ustąpił, mokry język wślizgnął się do jego ust wraz ze smakiem drogiego wina. Żar pocałunku nie stygł, gdy Specter po omacku spychał go w tył, aż dotarli do ściany, o którą Mike oparł się plecami. Ross próbował walczyć o oddech, o dominację, o cokolwiek, ale wydawało się to bezsensowne, tym bardziej, że nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego powodu, dla którego miałby nad tym panować. Sam na pewno tego nie chciał, szczególnie, gdy dłonie Harveya zsunęły się po jego barkach i bokach, aż na samą krawędź spodni i zaczęły szukać sprzączki paska.

Mike czuł, że obaj są już twardzi i spoceni. A Specter szarpał niecierpliwie za chłodny metal, jednocześnie nie mogąc się zdecydować czy bardziej chce odpiąć pasek, czy ocierać się o niższe ciało. Obie opcje odpowiadały Rossowi, więc po prostu przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej, blokując jego ruchy.

Harveyowi najwyraźniej miał inne plany, bo jednym szarpnięciem uwolnił się z objęć i przerywając pocałunek, przyszpilił jego ręce do ściany nad głową.

\- Trzymaj je tak – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Specter.

Mike zdusił w sobie jęk, gdy słowa Harveya uderzyły wprost w jego penis. Nie wiedział czy to jakaś magia, ale jego dłonie wydawały się przyszpilone do ściany, pomimo tego że Specter właśnie rozpinał w końcu jego pasek, klękając przed nim, gdy zsuwał z niego spodnie. Mike nie bardzo wiedział czy jest w stanie patrzeć w dół na mężczyznę, który bezceremonialnie pozbawiał go także bielizny. Czuł jednak, że nie może oderwać wzroku, szczególnie, gdy Harvey powiódł po jego nabrzmiałym od krwi członku tak drapieżnym spojrzeniem, że kolana prawie się pod nim ugięły.

Cała ta sytuacja była nierealna i pomimo tego, że mokre wargi Spectera zamknęły się wokół jego wrażliwej główki, a on w końcu wypuścił z siebie długi bolesny jęk, nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł złapać tchu ilekroć Harvey brał go głębiej i głębiej, a potem uwalniał prawie całą jego długość tylko po to, żeby zacząć zabawę od nowa. Albo tym cholernie ciętym językiem poigrać ze szparką na samym czubku, zlizując krople preejakulatu zanim zdążyły gdziekolwiek dalej spłynąć, jakby to był najwspanialszy nektar, a nie gorzka sperma.

Gdyby Mike wiedział, na pewno zacząłby jeść ananasy albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Harvey jednak poruszał głową w przód i w tył, mrucząc coś nie wiadomo do kogo. Ross pewnie zakpiłby, że mężczyzna nawet z penisem w ustach nie potrafił się zamknąć, gdyby nie fakt, że te drżenia doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Nie wiedział już sam czy syczy, czy mruczy, czy jęczy. Nie było to tak istotne jak mokro, ciepło i przyjemnie…

\- Ach! – jęknął, prawie dławiąc się własną śliną i zdał sobie sprawę, że wplata palce w ciemne włosy Harveya, pomimo wcześniejszego rozkazu trzymania ich z dala.

Specter jakby wyczuł jego wahanie i spojrzał do góry z zaczerwienionymi ustami, w których wciąż znajdował się jego członek. I tego wszystkiego było już za wiele.

\- Cholera – westchnął Mike, próbując pociągnąć do tyłu głowę Harveya, ale ten złapał go za biodra i wziął go do ust głębiej.

Ross poczuł jak uderza o tylną ściankę gardła mężczyzny, ale teraz nie to zaprzątało jego głowę. Jego mięśnie spięły się i jego członek zaczął pulsować, a Harvey masował językiem spód jego penisa przedłużając tylko słodką torturę. Kolana w końcu załamały się pod Mike'em i prawie zsunął się po ścianie, gdyby nie dwie silne dłonie, które przytrzymały go w miejscu. Spojrzał w dół nie wiedząc za bardzo jak ma zareagować.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się, gdy Harvey wierzchem dłoni otarł usta.

\- Jak zwykle elokwentny – powiedział Specter, spoglądając na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Wolę cię bez garnituru – dodał, ciągnąc za marynarkę, której nie zdążyli zdjąć.

Chwilę później zamknęły się za nimi drzwi sypialni.

* * *

* Bruce Ackerman – amerykański prawnik, profesor Uniwersytetu w Yale  
** faktycznie Ackerman jest autorem tych słów


End file.
